Our Legacy
by evelinaonline
Summary: They're legends, they're a team, but most importantly, they're a family. A collection of drabbles for the Ninjinktober Prompt List of 2019.
1. Bizzaro Ninja

**I'M BACK WITH MORE NINJAGO CONTENT Y'ALL!**

**The drabbles are for nightlybirdie's Ninjinktober prompts, but I cannot draw to save my life, so I'm doing it with drabbles instead!**

**This challenge is incredibly special to me. I have not written for Ninjago in a long time, but these funky little ninja have always been (and still are) part of my world. I love them so much.**

**I hope you enjoy my contribution to this challenge!**

* * *

**1\. Bizzaro Ninja**

"Do you remember our evil selves?"

Cole raised an eyebrow at Jay, a confused look on his face. "Yes?" The ninja of lightning was grinning from ear to ear, which indicated he was up to something. He sighed. "Jay, what are you—"

"Could you imagine an evil Lloyd?"

Cole blinked once. Then twice.

"What."

"An evil Lloyd!" Jay said again, sitting with his legs crossed next to Cole on his bed. "Like a tiny demon toddler, wanting to take over—"

Cole smacked the back of his head with his hand.

"Ouch!" Jay said, rubbing it. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Cole said, crossing his arms. "I think _evil Cole_ took over for a second there."

Then Cole was smacked too.


	2. Element

Kai couldn't remember what his life was like before he discovered his elemental powers.

Well, he could. But the way it felt was a blur.

He felt the fire in his heart every time he woke up, and he could feel it keeping him safe at night. It was always there, in one way or another, always ready to be unleashed. Kai's element was a part of him.

So when Aspheera took it away, Kai felt nothing but emptiness.

For the first time in years, there was nothing to fuel his anger. It was just that; anger, with no direction, no cause. Uncontrollable. Spreading, yet being limited. Kai was losing his grip on the world, on himself.

Who was he really, without his fire?

And then, when he needed it the most, he found it again.

Because his element was a part of him, and no one could take that away from him. Not even Aspheera, with her ancient magic.

Kai really loved fire sometimes.


	3. Spinjitzu

**3\. Spinjitzu**

"What's it like to do Spinjitzu?"

Nelson still couldn't believe he was talking to the Legendary Green Ninja.

He'd run into Lloyd a few times now, but it was only then that they sat down to have an actual conversation. Antonia had come down with a fever and was sent home despite her complaining—sometimes she took _News Never Sleep_ way too far, Nelson could swear—so Nelson was on his own that day, and when he stopped by the Monastery of Spinjitzu to drop the newspaper, Lloyd was the one to greet him.

Lloyd had asked how he was, as usual, and Nelson had said he was about to go on his lunch break, and then _Lloyd freaking Garmadon asked if he could join him._

Nelson could have fainted right there and then. Antonia was not going to believe him.

"Spinjitzu?" Lloyd replied with a question, then chuckled. "It's kinda like… Swimming."

"Swimming?" Nelson did the same, raising in eyebrow.

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "Like swimming. It takes practice but… Then you get used to it."

"Isn't Kai afraid of water or something?" Nelson asked, hoping he wasn't being _too _discreet.

Lloyd laughed again. "I guess that's why he sucks so much." Nelson couldn't help but laugh too. "Maybe riding a bike is a better metaphor."

Nelson's eyes lit up at that comment. "I know how to ride a bike!"

Lloyd ruffled the kid's hair. "Then you must be pretty good at Spinjitzu."

It was impossible to make the grin disappear from Nelson's face.

* * *

***slams fists on table* LIL' NELSON. _LIL' NELSON. LIL' NELSON—_**

**Nelson is such a great character and I'm so happy we got to see more of him. And of course there's Lloyd (who is actually my fave Ninjago character to write!)**

**Check out my tumblr (evelinaonline) if you'd like! See you all tomorrow ^^**


	4. Elemental Alliance

**4\. Elemental Alliance**

At first, Tox hated the Elemental Alliance.

For as long as she could remember, her and Chamille had been best friends. She had looked up to her ever since she was little, and loved to spend time with her.

The more they grew up though, the more of, well, an asshole, Chamille became. Then they joined the Tournament of Elements, and she left her completely for some random elemental master she'd just met.

At least Tox had Shade, but it wasn't the same without her best friend.

But then Tox met other elemental masters too.

Shade introduced them to her, and less than a day later, they all fought together to save Ninjago, as one. Even Chamille was there, but after that, she disappeared.

She occasionally reached out to Tox, asking her for favors, and Tox couldn't find it in her to say no.

The other elemental masters reached out too. Karlof, screaming into the phone and struggling to end the call. Neuro, to check up on her and talk about her day. Griffin, to bring her coffee from her favorite coffee shop across the city. Paleman, telling her jokes until she literally couldn't breathe from laughing too hard.

And of course, Shade, who, unlike Chamille, had been with her since the very start. He helped her get up when she fell down. He was there to listen to her and take care of her. He helped her make new friends, and gave her the boost she needed to fix her life. It was after she got better that Tox realised Shade had been her best friend from the start.

And he wasn't the only one. Tox had now many friends, and she cared for every single one of them.

In the end, Tox loved the Elemental Alliance.


	5. Snow

**SUPER small, I know. Contains a very brief mention of S11, but nothing spoilery. Enjoy!**

* * *

**5\. Snow**

Zane had always been surrounded by snow.

From the moment he first got out of the treehouse to the moment he ended up in the Never Realm.

Snow was safe.

It felt like a hug, giving him comfort, powering up his insides. Maybe it was because of his element, or maybe because he had so many good memories of the piles of white puffy clouds, but he loved snow.

In a way, snow loved him too.


	6. LEGO Style

**Today's drabble is the definition of "I was just messing around and this happened so have it", sO YEAH. Some Jay and Cole 'cause I'm soft.**

* * *

**6\. Lego Style**

"You gotta teach me how to draw sometime."

Cole dreaded the words _teach me how to draw._ Yes, he could draw fairly well, but that didn't mean he was qualified to teach someone else how to do it.

"So you can whine and complain to me for the next hour or so?" Cole said, putting down his drawing of Rocky and turning to Jay. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hey, that's my line!" Jay shoved his side. "I'll teach you how to do blueprints."

"Thanks, but no thanks—"

"Cole!"

"_Jay."_ Cole booped Jay's noise.

Jay slapped his hand away. "Stop that."

Cole smirked, doing it again. "Boop."

"Cole—"

Then Cole wrapped his arms around Jay, shaking him up and down to mess with him.

"HEY, LET ME GO!" Jay screamed, but he was laughing. "LET GO, LET GOLETGOLEGO—"

"You're not even saying _Let Go_ anymore," Cole said, showing some mercy, and placing Jay on his lap. "It sounds like _lego."_

"Isn't LEGO a drawing style?"

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Yeah!" Jay said. "LEGO Style!"

Cole burst out laughing as soon as the words were out of Jay's mouth. "You're full of crap, Walker."

"Teach me how to draw."

Cole groaned, but the way Jay was looking at him, with those pleading eyes, well… It was hard to say no.

"Come on, grab some paper," he said, sighing. "I'm gonna teach you how to draw, _LEGO Style."_


	7. Night

**Kai and Nya? Being the best siblings ever? More likely than you think. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**7\. Night**

"Do you even sleep anymore?"

Nya flinched at the sound behind her, but relaxed when she saw it was just Kai, who had walked in the kitchen.

"I _do _sleep," Nya said, putting down her pen. "Just working on some blueprints."

Kai raised an eyebrow, taking a seat next to her. "Are you?"

Nya sighed. "I'm just… Tired."

"Sleep then?"

"Not _that _kind of tired, Kai."

Kai gave her an apologetic smile, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. It's… The same for me."

Now it was Nya's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Kai nodded. "It's been a long day, that's all. Looks like it's gonna be a long night too."

"Tell me about it…" Nya mumbled.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the table. It was Kai who finally broke it.

"Do you want a snack?"

"_Please," _Nya practically begged. "Yes."

"Grilled cheese toast?" Kai suggested, standing up.

"With pepper." Nya smiled, and got up to help her brother make their mother's midnight snack recipe.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all.


	8. Meeting Alternate Selves

**This may or may not be my favorite drabble of the batch. I just love writing Lloyd man, and now I had TWO Lloyds to write! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**8\. Meeting alternate selves**

"You're… Me."

"No. _You're_ me."

Lloyd had never been more confused in his life. All he had done was take a sip of the tea his uncle had placed on the counter, and he'd woken up in the room of a teenage boy. Only that it wasn't just a random boy, but rather someone who looked exactly like him, who _was _him.

"How did you get here?" other-Lloyd asked, shutting the door to his room closed, and locking it.

Lloyd shook his head, laughing under his breath. He had finally lost it. There was no way any of this was real. "I think I might have accidentally drank some traveler's tea."

The younger-looking version of himself raised an eyebrow. "Traveler's what now?"

"Where am I, exactly?"

"Ninjago City."

"Cool." Lloyd took a deep breath. "Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool—"

"Please don't pass out," other-Lloyd said, kneeling next to him, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "My mom will freak out if she sees you."

"If you're me, can't you just tell her what happened?" Lloyd asked, and the other boy gave him a horrified look.

"Of course not! She doesn't know I'm a ninja. She'll never let me near my uncle again."

"Your uncle!" Lloyd snapped his fingers. "He's the reason I'm here. Well, _my _version of him. I need you to take me to him."

Other-Lloyd nodded, and helped him up. "Okay. Okay, yes, I can do that." He started packing his things.

Lloyd opened the window. "You know how to jump from roof to roof, right?"

Other-Lloyd smirked. "You kidding?"

"Let's go then!" Lloyd opened the window, and was ready to step out when—

"Wait!"

He turned back, looking at… Himself. His cheeks were bright red, and his motions were clumsy, so he was clearly embarrassed—

God, was that how he looked like when he was hiding something?

"Everything okay?"

Other-Lloyd nodded. "Can I hug you? I don't wanna do that in front of the guys, and I doubt we're ever going to meet again once Uncle Wu sends you away."

Lloyd shook his head, but couldn't help the smile that crept up his face. He opened his arms, and soon enough, he was hugging other-Lloyd.

… He was a great hugger.


	9. Villain

**The time twins give me a lot of feels so of course I wrote about them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**9\. Villain**

Sometimes, Acronix looked at Krux and couldn't recognize him.

Everything had happened in a blink for him. He was at the Monastery against the elemental masters, and then he wasn't. It took less than a second for him to travel there.

Krux though? He'd spent decades waiting for him.

He looked tired. Acronix knew how much he hated talking to people, so he probably spent all these years talking to himself, or maybe writing in his diary, the one Acronix _wasn't _supposed to know about. He knew his brother though.

Other times, he heard his brother's silly laugh again, and all these worries about him changing disappeared.

Time hadn't changed Krux in the slightest.


	10. Chains

**Season 11 spoilers for this one!**

* * *

**10\. Chains**

Zane had been chained more times than he'd like in his life.

Sometimes it was amongst his family, others it was by himself. Then there were chains that weren't physical; a feeling pulling him back, eating up his chest from the inside.

Sometimes he broke the chains, others he needed a key, but he was always free in the end.

So he wasn't going to let the chains of the Ice Emperor hold him back. He couldn't break them, he didn't have a key, but he had his family.

They were coming for him.


	11. Side Character

**In which Neuro helps Karlof improve his Ninjagian.**

* * *

**11\. Side Character**

Neuro loved Karlof, he really did, but when he came up to him and asked for help with his Ninjagian, he hadn't expected that he'd be spending hours upon hours teaching him _basic verbs._

In Karlof's defense, he did come from Metalonia, and they used a different, more simplified, dialect there. Neuro should have expected it'd take the master of metal some time to learn. It wasn't like they had anything better to do while waiting for Skylor to come back.

"From the top," Neuro said. "Come on."

"I like apples," Karlof began, and Neuro nodded. "You likes apples—"

"You _like _apples," Neuro corrected.

"I _love _apples!" Karlof responded, his eyes lightning up in excitement.

Shade, Griffin, Paleman and Tox were trying their best not to laugh in the background, and even though Neuro glared at them to shut up, he understood where they came from.

It was going to be a long day.


	12. Ninjago City

**12\. Ninjago City**

Jay remembered the first time he went to Ninjago City like it was yesterday.

The big buildings, the posters, the lanterns… It was like a dream come true, visiting it with his best friends. For a second, he wasn't there just for a mission.

When it got rebuilt, it was even more impressive. Skyscrapers, flashing lights, billboards, advanced technology, everything Jay had ever dreamed of. And then he met _Cyrus Borg,_ the person behind it all.

The third time the city got rebuilt, it was a mix of the previous two. Classic shops next to modern ones, small alleys and markets… Jay loved it.

He'd watched the city go up in flames so many times. He was so tired of it.

So when a new threat fell upon Ninjago, he was going to do everything in his power to defend the city of lanterns, the city of technology, the city of _Ninjago._

Ninjago City was one of a kind.

And it was his home.


	13. Crossover

**Ninjago + The Umbrella Academy... ****This is, quite possibly, the worst thing I have ever written. I love it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**13\. Crossover**

"You're just… You're just kids dressed in costumes!"

Diego was losing his mind. They'd had so many people come into the precinct this morning, but this group of six dressed in ninja costumes took the cake.

"Weren't you in that Umbrella thing?" the one dressed in blue said. "And weren't you a comic book hero? Is this even real?"

Diego took one look at Eudora, who seemed just as shocked as him.

"And you say you have, what did you call it, elemental powers?" she asked as calmly as she could, but it was clear she was losing her sanity. She squinted at her notebook. "And you can do spin… _Spinuitsu?"_

"Spinjitzu."

Diego slammed his head against the wall.

"Right." Eudora took one final note and then turned to Diego. "I'm gonna go find records of their parents. You stay here and—"

It was then that Five appeared in a flash of blue, scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Woah, that was so cool!" the kid in red said. "How'd you do that?"

Five ignored him, turning to Diego and Eudora. "I believe I fucked up the timeline. I'll be taking care of these six for you. Good evening."

And with another flash of blue, his brother and the six strangers disappeared.

Eudora opened her mouth to speak, but ended up throwing her notebook on the table and sighing as deeply as she could. "Coffee. I need coffee."

Diego could go for coffee.


	14. Fire Snake

**14\. Fire Snake**

"So you know these snakes-in-a-peanut-box pranks Lloyd pulls all the time?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. The same thing, but it's on fire."

"Kai, with all due respect, no."

"Oh, come on, Nya! It's a great idea—"

"No."

"Yes."

"_No!"_

"... Okay, maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

There was silence for a bit.

"How about a FRIDGE that's on fire—"

"_NO!"_


	15. Animal

**Did anyone ask for... Lloyd angst?**

* * *

**15\. Animal**

Lloyd hasn't told the others about the Ultra Dragon yet.

So far, they haven't asked where the massive beast has been hanging out, but it's only a matter of time before they figure out it is no longer in this realm. For as long as Lloyd can remember, it's been part of their team.

So how is he supposed to tell the others he let it go?

In his heart, Lloyd knows he did the right thing. He set their friend free, to explore the rest of the world, to start a new adventure.

His thoughts are clouded with doubt.

He should have told the others first. He should have told them, so they'd get to say goodbye, but Lloyd took that away from them, and now it is too late—

He was so selfish. He is so selfish.

All Lloyd wants is his friend back.


	16. AU

**This one is based on my friend Ver's Pixane Detective AU, where Zane is a detective and Pixal is a vigilante! Check Ver out on tumblr (ninjagoruinedmylife and xxwhisperapplexx). Hope I did this justice, queen, ily!**

* * *

**16\. AU**

"You're mad at him for doing his work?"

Sometimes Skylor could get on Pixal's nerves really easily. She was her best friend, sure, and she was her primary informer, _sure,_ but sometimes she didn't need her being the voice of reason.

"No," Pixal said, pushing the empty bowl of noodles away.

"Then why?" Skylor asked, head leaning against the table. She rolled her eyes. "As if I don't already know the answer."

Pixal glared at her. "Don't you say it."

_Don't you dare say it because I will literally explode,_ was what she would have said if she had the guts. Ever since that agent had involved himself in that case, Pixal had become distracted.

Skylor smirked, and sat back up, finishing off her own food too. "I'm just messing with you."

Then again, _voice-of-reason-Skylor_ was right, and Pixal was more afraid than pissed.

It was going to be a long day.


	17. Another's OC

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARA!**

**I was scrolling down your blog one day and I found Carlos and I just fell in love dude, like, come on. How can you do this to me.**

**You're one of the most amazing people in this fandom, and I'm honestly honored to be able to call you my friend. You have no idea how much I love you. I have your art pinned on my board and I see it every day and go "THAT'S MY FRIEND!". You literally make me so happy, and oh no I'm definitely not getting emotional right now, what are you talking about-**

**I love you so much, I hope you like this! Have the most amazing birthday. Ily!**

**(Find Kara at kara-is-so-ninja on tumblr!)**

* * *

**17\. Another's OC**

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?"

Jay gasped when Cole put his hand in front of his mouth, making him shut up.

"_Please,_ say it louder, I'd love for my Dad to hear!"

When Jay had asked who the person in the frame hanging on the wall of Cole's old bedroom was, the last thing he had expected Cole to answer was '_My brother.'_

"_Butwiwuddatbebad,"_ Jay mumbled against Cole's mouth, who finally let him go. He cleared his throat. "Why would that be bad?

"We don't… We don't really talk about him, okay?" Cole explained, looking away the way he always did when he was hiding something. "Dad and Carlos didn't really get along."

"Where is he now?"

Cole shrugged. "I don't know, jail? Probably?" He sighed. "Just please don't tell the others."

Jay nodded, getting the message, and putting a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Of course."

There were still a lot of things he didn't know about Cole.


	18. Ninja, Go!

**18\. "Ninja Go!"**

Kai loved going on missions.

He loved the feeling of adrenaline that ran through his veins whenever they took one of their vehicles or straight up ran into battle.

He loved how free his body felt whenever he did Spinjitzu, and he loved how safe and strong his fire made him feel.

But if there was one thing he loved the most, it was the one he felt right _before _a battle, when everyone would come close in a circle, yelling in sync, and entrusting their lives to the other.

And just like every other time, Kai gave his family a look of certainty and nodded.

"Ninja Go!"


	19. Forbidden Spinjitzu

**S11 spoiler warning—hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**19\. Forbidden Spinjitzu**

Pixal wasn't often scared of prophecies.

Ancient rituals, mythical creatures, sacred abilities… They always found a way to to overcome them, and make their own prophecies.

And then one of them took Zane away.

Of all things, it was the art of Spinjitzu that sent him away. _Spinjitzu._ The one thing that was supposed to keep them safe, that her friends had control over, it had betrayed them so easily and—

No, not Spinjitzu. _Forbidden _Spinjitzu.

Master Wu had warned them, and yet they didn't listen, and now Zane was gone, and then she sent the others away, and they were all gone, she'd never see them again because _they were gone—_

Forbidden or not, Pixal didn't want to see Spinjitzu for a while.

Not until she knew Zane was safe.

She closed her eyes, trying to get lost in her dreams, hoping nightmares wouldn't come her way again.


	20. Mural

**What do you mean "Cole Ninjago doesn't have a mural?"**

* * *

**20\. Mural**

"How come Cole doesn't have a mural?" Jay had asked one day, and one thing led to another way too quickly.

Paint, brushes, protective tape… Lloyd knew what they were doing was a bad idea—especially considering Cole was the artist of the group—but they were too far into it now to back down.

"You're making him look like an eagle," Nya commented, taking the brush from Jay's hand and painting over Cole's face on the wall.

"You should have waited for the paint to dry," Zane said. There was paint all over his body; Kai didn't hesitate to paint a mustache on him and it wasn't like Zane had resisted. "Now it's going to be smudgy."

"Then you do it," Kai argued. "If you think you're going to do a better job at it—"

"Oh, I know I will—"

Lloyd giggled. "I don't think you can mess up more than me—"

"Guys!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Monastery's entrance. Pixal had just shut the doors closed, and was running to their direction.

"S'up, Pix?" Kai said, leaning against the wall and getting paint all over the _other _monuments. "Changed your mind about joining us?"

"Master Wu and Cole will walk through these doors any second—"

But it was too late.

Everyone started looking around in panic, frantically trying to hide some of the brushes, but Master Wu's horrified expression made them freeze.

And then there was Cole.

At first he looked mortified, but then his gaze fell upon _his _mural, a badly drawn face that had a stick figure as a body.

And yes, he did cry.

"I am calling the painters," Master Wu mumbled before walking away.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	21. Day of the Departed

**This one sucks but I'm too tired to think at the moment. Hope you like it though!**

* * *

**21\. Day of the Departed**

Jay and Cole have been wandering around Ninjago in search for Wu for a little bit more than six months. One would think they'd have found a lead by now, but they're sitting ducks. Every village is another dead end.

It's Jay's first year celebrating the Day of the Departed away from home.

It feels weird, being away from his parents on a day like this, but he finds comfort in the fact that it's not just him. Cole has always spent it with his dad too.

They end up with two lanterns at the outskirts of the village. It's quiet, and they can have their privacy there.

Cole takes a third one out of his bag and lights it up too. Jay raises and eyebrow.

"For Wu."

Jay's entire body freezes for just a second, before he smiles bittersweetly.

"For Wu."


	22. Injury

**I am too tired to beta this one, but I loved writing it! It's one of my favorites. Takes place sometime after Hunted (S9). Enjoy!**

* * *

**22\. Injury**

"Please stand still."

Lloyd hated not being able to take care of himself.

He was the Green Ninja. He was supposed to be able to clean up a simple cut. He certainly didn't need someone else to do it for him, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake Pixal off him.

"Lloyd."

"I _am_ standing still!"

Pixal sighed and removed the cotton from Lloyd's face. He'd fallen down and cut himself above his eyebrow, but according to Pixal, he hadn't done a great job at taking care of it.

"You know you're supposed to clean the wound before you put a patch on it," she said.

"I did clean it up."

"You only put some water on it."

"So what?"

"Lloyd, it could be infected." Pixal placed the cotton on the table, next to the rubbing alcohol. "You know this."

She was right. He did know this.

Lloyd bit his lip.

"Sorry," he said. "It's not your fault. There's just a lot on my mind I, I don't know. I feel useless, I guess."

"Lloyd." Pixal sat next to him on the couch and looked at him. "You're not useless. You saved everyone."

"Yes, but at what cost?" He turned around to look at her. "The city was destroyed, my dad's in prison, and Rumi—"

_Died._

Lloyd took a deep breath, cursing his eyes for starting to water. "I never wanted anyone to die. This isn't how we do things, this—" Lloyd swallowed. "This is too far."

All he wanted to do was run away, far from the city, like he had when they'd defeated the Overlord the first time. Back when everything was in peace, the people were happy, _his dad loved him—_

Lloyd covered his mouth with his hand and chocked back a sob, finally letting the tears run freely down his cheeks.

"Lloyd—"

"He's gone," he managed to say, and Pixal reached out for his other hand. "He's gone for real this time."

Pixal squeezed his hand tighter, and Lloyd leaned his head on her shoulder. The blood from his injury was dirtying her uniform, but neither of them cared at that point.

No injury could compare to the pain that had fallen upon Ninjago this time.


	23. Mountain

**23\. Mountain**

Mountains see everything and are seen by everyone.

That's Cole; the first one to join and lead the team, the one everyone wants to be like. Their rock.

But even mountains shake during an earthquake.


	24. Your OC or Sona

OKAY SO I FOUND THIS IN MY DRAFTS AND IMMEDIATELY PICKED IT UP BECAUSE I NEEDED TO FINISH IT. Some good old Cora and Nozomi (OC by clumsinessinperson on tumblr) bonding because I love them.

* * *

**24\. Your OC or Sona**

"Yeah, okay, no. This isn't working."

Cora was up for mostly everything; from something as simple as pulling an all-nighter to finish a video game, to something extremely reckless like sneaking off with Cole and Jay to drive into the desert just because they could.

Walking in heels was not one of these things.

They were at Borg Industries, for the launch of a new product, and for some reason Cora had agreed to letting Teddy choose her outfit. She loved Teddy, she really did, but she was never going to wear heels again.

Cora grabbed Nozomi's arm and stopped him from walking. The boy looked at her with a puzzled look. "Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Do you know if Cole left already? I need someone to drive me home so I can change."

"Why though?"

"I've tripped like ten times so far, and it's only been less than an hour," Cora explained. "They're so painful."

Nozomi placed his hand on top of Cora's—who was still grabbing onto his arm—and looked around the room, as if telling her to wait.

"Isn't our size the same?"

Cora raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What does this have to—"

"Cole left already. I'll wear them."

Normally she'd argue, and tell Nozomi he didn't have to do this for her, but at this point her feet were practically begging to be set free.

"You are literally a godsend."

Not a single person found it odd that Nozomi was wearing Cora's heels that night.


	25. Serpentine

**25\. Serpentine**

"I say we go as Serpentine for Halloween."

"Jay no."

"Jay yes."

They didn't go as Serpentine.


	26. Clutch Powers

**26\. Clutch Powers**

Cole had heard of Clutch Powers' name many times growing up.

His father talked about the annual Ninjago Talent Show all the time, so the one and only Blade Cup was often brought up, along with Clutch Powers. Cole never really bothered looking into him, as he wasn't really interested.

There was one thing he never understood though; why would someone make a trophy out of an artifiact instead of keeping it somewhere safe?

Years later, he had the priviege of meeting none other but Clutch Powers himself, and let's just say he completely understood why he was kicked out of the Explorers Club.


	27. Another Style

**I was wondering what I could possibly do with this prompt...**

**... So I did some poetry!**

**The poem is focused on the team's development from the Pilots all the way to the ending of Sons of Garmadon (S8). I don't often write poems, so I hope it's decent!**

* * *

**27\. Another Style**

There were three  
Then two  
Then one

The younger brother  
Must follow his path

There were two  
Then three  
Then four

The weapons of Spinjitzu  
To protect them, they swore

There were four  
Then five  
Then four

One goes away  
After the war

There were four  
Then five  
Then six

This time  
They all stayed alive

There were six  
Then two  
Two

There were two.


	28. True Potential

**... so I wrote some more Lloyd & Lil' Nelson bonding because I love them, oops. This time it's from Lloyd's point of view—hope you like it!**

* * *

**28\. True Potential**

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Reach your True Potential."

Lloyd stops staring at the horizon and looks to his left, at Nelson.

They've been doing this for a while now; talking on the kid's lunch break every Thursday. Sometimes Lloyd grabs something for himself too. Others, Nelson's mom makes sure there's enough lunch for two, and Lloyd would be lying if he said she didn't make the best sandwich in Ninjago.

"My True Potential…" Lloyd mumbles.

He remembers that day as if it was yesterday. Battling his father—no, it was the Overlord—on top of the soon-to-be Borg Industries, and feeling a burst of energy so strong he couldn't contain, so he embraced it.

"You know, Nelson?" Lloyd says and smiles a little. "I have no idea."

Nelson almost chokes on his food. "You have no idea?"

"Yeah."

"But that…" Nelson takes a moment to think about it. "How does that even work?"

Lloyd shrugs. "It's a leap of faith."

"Isn't that a quote from Spider-verse?"

"Maybe."

"You're the worst."

"I know."

They go back to looking in the distance. It's foggy, and the city is barely visible, but it's beautiful.

"It kinda feels like this though," Lloyd says and Nelson tilts his head in confusion. Lloyd points ahead. "Like you're on top of the world."

The kid looks in awe now. Lloyd knows it's selfish, but he wants to look at him forever. The way Nelson's curiosity takes the best of him, the way he tries to find his place in the world… It reminds Lloyd of himself.

He wonders how in the world he came to be his mentor. Well, sort-of mentor.

"Do you want some tea, Nelson?" Lloyd asks.

"Oh, yes please!"

Lloyd gets up. "Come on, let's go."

Nelson's smile disappears. He opens his mouth and closes it again, and it takes every last hint of Lloyd's willpower not to laugh. "Go as in…?" Nelson points at the Monastery. Lloyd has never invited him in before.

Lloyd nods. Nelson almost screams.

Lloyd feels happier now than he ever did when he was mastering his element.


	29. Ship

**Decided to go with something from season one with this one. Can't believe there's only two more drabbles, jesus. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**29\. Ship**

Zane shows them a ship.

It's in the middle of the dessert, and it looks beautiful. They can smell the food he's made from miles away. Somehow everything about it feels like home.

Jay knows exactly which floorboards creak when he steps on them. He knows exactly how many steps it's from the bridge to their rooms and back, and he knows the exact sound the engines make when they start up.

He knows everyone's favorite spots. Zane loves the bow, Nya loves the bridge. Kai spends a lot of time inside, but Jay sees him at the rear of the ship when he needs a breather. Cole loves the dining area, Lloyd wanders around the deck whenever he can. Wu spends most of his time in his room, but he loves the deck too. Jay adores their room. And any room, for that matter. Each one holds another memory. The

The Great Devourer takes all of that away in seconds.

Jay is too busy worrying if he's going to survive to say goodbye.


	30. Caged

**I love how Lloyd just keeps getting trapped in cages. The writers seem to LOVE that sjdbefe**

**So this is the worst one out of all the drabbles, I think. But it's! Okay! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

**30\. Caged**

Lloyd cannot believe the guards just accidentally locked him in Kryptarium Prison.

He sighs and leans against the bars of his cell. It's ridiculous how many times he's been kept in a cage throughout his life. It's come to the point where he can't bother being annoyed anymore.

"Won't you look at that," someone says, and Lloyd looks to the cell across of his.

Killow.

(Maybe he's one of the people who's locked him in a cage before. Maybe.)

"Ohohoh!" laughs Ultra Violet a few cells to the right. "Couldn't get enough of us, could ya!"

Lloyd closes his eyes. "I hate my job."


	31. Halloween

**31\. Halloween**

"Trick or treat!"

Jay was never going to get tired of trick or treating. Walking around in costumes, holding his pumpkin-shaped basket out to open doors, eating candy till his tummy hurt… It was all he ever wanted.

"Oh, these are such lovely costumes!" the old lady at the door said as she lay eyes on the six ninja. "You look just like the ninja!"

They looked at each other in confusion. "But we are the ninja…" Kai said.

"Sure you are," the lady said with a smile, and raffled his hair.

Three houses later, everyone was still complaining, but Jay was too busy eating his chocolate bar to mind.

* * *

**... and it's a wrap!**

**I don't know where to even start expressing my thoughts on this.**

**Ninjago has been—and still is—a really important part of my life. I first watched it back in 2011 on one of these commercial DVDs (it had the pilot episodes) and to this day, I still watch it. It helped me in more ways than I can count. My confidence and writing are only two of the hundreds of things.**

**And YES these were just some silly drabbles, but they were also SO MUCH FUN. It's not secret that I've been kind of inactive in the fandom lately, and writing these, without worrying about making them perfect, helped me reconnect with the characters.**

**I just realised this sounds a little bit too much like a goodbye; it's not. I'm never saying goodbye to this fandom. You guys (especially those of you from tumblr) have helped me SO MUCH. I've never felt more comfortable in a fandom ever, and just, god. I'm so grateful and PROUD to be a part of this. THANK YOU for letting me be a part of this.**

**And thank you, Nightly, for hosting this challenge for the second year in a row! Can't wait for round three!**

**Thank you to everyone who stuck till the end. Love you all! Till next time ^^**


End file.
